1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a marker having a flexible element which allows the marker to bend.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Markers are often used along roadsides or areas where there is a potential that the marker will be hit by passing objects, such as automobiles. When the markers are hit, the markers are often damaged and must eventually be replaced. To help minimize the damage to these markers, these markers are often constructed to be flexible so that when the marker is struck, the marker bends or flexes and thereby sustains little if any damage. This also helps prevent damage to the automobile or object which strikes the marker. Flexible markers may have a flexible element, such as a spring or elastomeric sleeve, which allows the marker to bend. The flexible element also restores the marker to its original position.